


Favors

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Bara Sans, Biting, Embarrassment, Fingering, M/M, Noncon Prostitution, Noncon oral with a human, Omorashi, Petite Red, Smut, bathtub smut, but not too much, dubcon, dubcon turned to enthusiastic consent, i really don't know how to tag this, they don't get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Sans's job is all about favors. He does odd jobs in return for favors here and there. A while back though, a tiny little spitfire caught his eye and quickly became his favorite.(Takes place in a Mafia universe. It's why his job is collecting favors.)Request done for Anonymous





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally got something done! I received this request a few weeks ago and finally was able to finish it! I hope you like it, anon!
> 
> Before you guys start reading, please know that I couldn't think of some of the appropriate tags for it. So, If I missed anything at all, please let me know. Do not hesitate to let me know!  
> On a side note: This story takes place in a Mafia universe. It is the reason why Sans's job is collecting favors.

"sorry, but i'm calling in that favor, Muff. you owe me."

Muffet let out a growl of frustration, pulling at the roots of her hair. She couldn't argue with him. Not any further at least. That was his job. He never asked for pay. Only favors. But he racked up the favors. She should have known better than to ask anything of him, but she'd just been starting up and he had needed to get customers into her other shops. She wished she could say no, especially with the nicely dressed skeleton giving her that shit-eating grin. But, there was no arguing with the fact that she owed him.

"Can you please take someone else, Sans? Anyone else? I've got a lot of pretty bunny girls and boys you would-"

"i'm only interested in the one."

Muffet let out one last groan of exasperation and agony. She threw her hands up with and turned her back.

"Fine. Okay. You fucking win. But, I don't want to see it. Just..." she gestured vaguely to the door of her office. "Take him and leave... Losing my best money maker…"

Sans tipped his hat to her on his way out, saying, "with pleasure."

As he closed the door he flinched a little when he heard another bottle of expensive liquor shattering against the door behind him. Sans grinned and shrugged it off, not really caring is any got on his expensive suit. Muffet would forget about this eventually. Well, probably not. But she wouldn’t bitch about it constantly.

Sans went down the corridors of the hotel. Once or twice he would glance at one of the doors and spy a couple of girls shy away from the door, giggling as they eyed him. The second time, he tipped his hat to them and made the girls blush brightly. Sans chuckled deeply as he continued on to the end of the hall. There, he found the door he was looking for and it was locked. Sans frowned. That meant his little prize had a customer.

Not anymore, though.

Sans teleported in on to see a sight to behold. Red, his little sweetheart, was currently servicing a damn human who had him bound with his hands behind his back, blindfolded and gagged on his cock. Jealously curled inside his soul and a growl slipped from his teeth. The human noticed him instantly and rose with a cry of shock.

“What the fuck?!” he said as he tried to pull up his pants. Sans’s eye flared up, magic coming off him in wisps in a threatening manner.

“g e t o u t n o w . . . “ Sans snarled, the sound reverberating deeply in his ribcage. The human was gone in an instant, leaving Sans to deal with a tiny trembling little skeleton. Satisfied with his little display of dominance, Sans walked over to Red. He felt bad when his footsteps only made the smaller tremble more. His bones were so tiny and small. They were yellowed with malnutrition, but signs of healing could be seen. Muffet was trying her best. He smaller than Sans, but most people were. Although, he barely reaching Sans’s pelvis in height. His scars were something else. But, the mere sight of him had his soul jumping and swelling with warmth.

Sans kneeled down and hesitantly unbound his hands, not wishing to scare him further. Unsurprisingly, Red acted almost like an animal in getting away. He ripped himself away, scooting back while clawing at his face to get the blindfold off. Once he’d managed to get it off, he stared at Sans for a moment. Shock, embarrassment, shame and then ultimately anger crossed his face.

He threw the blindfold at Sans, saying, “you dick!”

“that the only thing going in and out of yer mouth?” Sans smirked. Red’s face flushed brightly He sputtered in embarrassment while Sans just smiled.

“fuck off, you asshole!” Red hissed curling in on himself. “you just scared off another paying customer…” That time it sounded dejected.

“uh huh.”

The spark of anger from Red’s soul was practically visible. “and you interrupted a high paying customer,” he said with a little more irritation. A laugh was bubbling up in Sans as he sat down on the floor.

“yep. and?”

Red seemed to snap. “and yer gonna get in trouble with Muffet again! this might be the last straw, Sans! she prolly won’t let ya in to see me again!” There was that little spitfire he loved.

“really?” Sans teased.

“Yes!”

“are ya sure?”

“Of course, I’m – wait,” Red eyed Sans’s big goofy smile for a minute. He looked like a little schoolgirl dying to tell a secret. “yer hidin’ somethin’ from me. what is it?” Sans’s grin grew.

“take a guess.”

“no.”

“why not?”

“because i’m not playing this game.”

“yes, ya are.”

“no. i’m not. just tell me and get it over with!”

“nah,” Sans replied. Watching the fury build upon the other’s face was just too good. The cute little growl of frustration was cute too. He decided to take pity on the little guy when he saw tears in his eyes. Welp. “howzabout i show ya instead?”

Sans reached out and scooped the other up into his arms despite his protests and indignant squawks. One second, they were in Red’s assigned room and the next they were in a house. Not just any house either, a mansion. Red took one look around and knew that it belonged to someone rich, someone powerful. Everything looked brand new and expensive. Red was honestly afraid to touch anything for fear of ruining something.

“okay. i give. where are we?”

“home,” Sans replied.

“ha. ha. yeah right. this place is too clean to be yours,” Red snipped back. Sans chuckled as he walked them through the foyer to the living room.

“my brother’s a bit on the cleanlier side. a bit obsessive about it too,” Sans replied as he took them upstairs.

“yer joking.”

“this is my serious face,” Sans deadpanned as he opened the bathroom door. He set Red down on the toilet and then started up a bubble bath.

Red was in a small state of shock. There was no way Sans was able to afford all of this. But… there was also no telling what favors he did for people. Whatever they were, they couldn’t be that big. His heart hurt a little as he thought about Sans calling this place home. It was _his_ home, not Red’s… His soul ached a little at the reminder. He shook it off. Red was more worried about Muffet. She was going to be furious when he got back…

Sans left him alone for a minute while he went downstairs to get two glasses of wine. He came back up to find Red still sitting on the toilet, obviously thinking and worrying over something. Sans quickly stopped the bathtub from overflowing, even draining some of the water. He broke Red out of his thoughts as he set him in the water.

Red shivered as soon as he was in it. A familiar warmth and tingling settled in his pelvis and he had to clench his teeth and legs. He hadn’t been allowed to pee all day because of that client. Muffet had barred him from the bathroom in advance just to prepare for it. His face flushed with embarrassment, the beginning tingles of anxiety crept up his spine.

Red heard a small splash as Sans began to get into the tub with him. Red turned to him and balked at the sight. Sans was crawling into the tub fully clothed.

“what the fuck do you think yer doing?” Red yelped. Sans smirked.

“acting reckless and romantic,” Sans replied cheekily, pulling out the bottle of wine and picking up the glasses.

Red would have made a snarky comment about that, but he was more preoccupied with the bottle in his hands. “how did ya get that?”

“Muffet kinda threw me a bone,” Sans joked, remembering his conversation her office. Red raised a brow bone, obviously confused. “don’ worry ‘about it, precious. just enjoy it, it’s on me,” Sans said as he poured Red a glass. Red took it a bit hesitantly. Once he’d taken it, Sans pulled him close and cuddled up with him in the bath. Red’s wince didn’t go unnoticed. He seemed very uncomfortable.

Red was very uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Every little movement reminded him of the weight in his bladder. He shivered a little at the feeling, his bones rattling softly. Sans urged him to try the drink, drinking from the bottle himself. The smaller of the two took a sip of the drink and enjoyed the bittersweet burn from it. It was nice and a comfortable warmth filled him. He leaned more into Sans’s warmth, loving the feeling of the familiarity and the... well, the intimacy of this.

His body shivered in a pleasant way, but not the pleasant kind he wanted. It was his body letting him know that he needed to use the bathroom and that he was taking too long to go. Sans saw his shiver and took it to mean something else.

He gently set aside Red’s half empty wine glass and pulled him even closer. He pressed little kisses here and there on Red’s skull until he reached his teeth. Red shivered again, this time from the warmth traveling up his spine. His thoughts were a little hazy from getting drunk off Sans’s very presence. He loved Sans. He loved him dearly, despite not getting to be with him. He was kinder and gentler than most monsters and human.

He met Sans’s eyes for a brief moment before their mouths clacked together in a fierce kiss. Red wrapped his arms around Sans’s neck, pulling him closer while Sans did the same. He felt so safe and secure in that hold but – stars! – did he want more than that. Their tongues met not a second later, both fighting for dominance. Red’s personality unyielding while Sans’s was just overpowering. Neither won the fight and it just made them hotter.

When they broke apart, Sans lifted Red off his belly and positioned him with his hands holding the tub. This was probably Red’s favorite part of their encounters. Sans leaned down and began to kiss, nip and lick at all his scars. Not a single one was left untouched, even the one on his sacrum. Sans took great pleasure in taking Red’s coccyx in his mouth and just sucking on it. The screams that followed were so sexy, Sans was regretting keeping his clothes on. His pants grew tighter just listening to those delicious cries.

After a minute, he pulled away and heard a crack of magic. Red’s magic formed instantly. He now sported that ass Sans loved so much. His body formed all the way from his ribs to his knees, giving Sans a very nice view. He licked his teeth, wanting a taste of the glistening folds. He went down on him as Red clung to the rim of the tub, panting and breathing heavily. When Red felt a tongue at his entrance, that tingling sensation came back once more. His entire body clenched in an attempt to hold it in, resulting in a violent shiver.

He choked on a moan as Sans pulled away to say, “wow, babe… you really needed this, huh? you clenched up all nice and tight on me…” All the while, Sans’s fingers played with his entrance and traced his clit. Fuck this wasn’t okay.

Red had to keep clenching down because his body was demanding he get up and use the toilet. But, one of Sans’s hands was wrapped around his femur while the other was still playing with him. Red wriggled in his hold, trying to get away but at the same time trying to keep a check on his bladder. When he couldn’t get out of the hold, he just whimpered.

“wow, need it that bad, precious? don’ worry. i’ll make ya feel nice and good,” Sans said, his fingers coming to play with Red’s clit. Red nearly squealed, his psuedo-muscles spasmed and he could feel some of the liquid inside him leak out. He bit his tongue and tried to concentrate on losing it while also trying to muster up the ability to cuss Sans out and tell him to wait. No words left his teeth as Sans pressed a finger into his cunt and slowly pump it in and out. Red shuddered and moaned at the feeling of something grazing his walls.

“damn… yer so wet…” Sans groaned behind him. He couldn’t even argue. He was wet. And having Sans’s finger grazing against his swollen bladder was not helping.

“please… stars, fuck! hah! Ahh… Sans… fuck… wai… wait…”

“sorry, precious, i don’t think i can. hearin’ ya moan my name like that is just too good,” Sans replied, and then _curled his fucking finger!_ Red whimpered and yelped as a fresh spurt of yellow liquid spilled out of him. He couldn’t stop it. The relief sent pleasant shocks through his bones and he was rocking back into those fingers. When had Sans added another one? Red didn’t care. They were pressing against his walls and massaging it all out. He thrust back against the fingers, encouraging Sans to keep moving and –

“stars, don’t stop!” Red whined. He felt it all spill out of him, coating his legs in warmth as it flowed down them. He felt the tinges of tears in his eyes. And when Sans’s fingers ground down against his mostly empty bladder, he moaned loudly. “please… please, please… please…” Red didn’t know what he was begging for. He was in a state of wanting more of that sweet pleasure. He needed Sans inside him now. He needed it _now._

And almost as though Sans read his mind, Sans wasted no time in unzipping his suit pants and freeing his cock. He quickly made sure Red was stretched enough before pressing the tip to his lips. Red buried his face against the side of the tub, partly in shame and partly in just sheer desire. He raised his hips more, giving Sans a better angle, and then Sans was sinking in. Red let out choked half-moans and a couple of whimpers here and there. He wasn’t completely stretched. His walls burned and ached, but nothing like the searing pain he felt when something tore. Sans would have to be careful with him.

Sans let out a deep growl of satisfaction as he seated himself completely. He leaned over, fully encompassing Red against the side of the tub. They both shivered at the sheer pleasure of being connected again. The larger of the two then began peppering the other in kisses and soft touches. Red let out little whimpers, moans and cute little noises that drove Sans mad. Sans held his control though, showering love and affection on the small, likely embarrassed skeleton.

“so good for me… yer so good, precious,” Sans muttered, making Red’s body heat up a bit more. Red pressed back into Sans with a needy moan. The bigger skeleton took the hint and began a slow pace. Neither of them could keep their voices down as Sans’s cock dragged against Red’s walls, causing delicious friction. The pace remained slow, Red digging his claws into the bath hard enough to chip the glass. Water swayed with their movements, sloshing out the sides as their pace quickened.

Red moaned loudly as Sans’s fingers came down to play with his clit. He nearly screeched when Sans’s pace quickened at the Same time the other’s teeth sunk into his cervical vertebrae. Red’s walls spasmed harshly, cumming again. His lover groaned and tightened his hold, slamming into Red now harshly. He brought Red to orgasm once more before his hips jerked one last time before coming inside.

As soon as it was over, they collapsed into the filthy water. Red was still leaning heavily against the side of the tub, panting for air. Sans collapsed behind him, leaning against the other side while still managing to stay inside of Red. They both took a bit to catch their breath, then sat in comfortable silence.

Sans broke it when he traces his fingers around Red’s entrance, making Red squeak. “damn… didn’t think it felt so good you’d piss yerself,” he teased. Red quickly smacked him, his shoulders shaking and face flushing from shame.

“it… it...” Red started but tears began to build in his eyes. Sans knew immediately and slowly comforted the other.

“hey, hey… it’s alright. it ain’t yer fault,” Sans reassured. “you ain’t got nothin’ to be ashamed about. It’s alright. you are okay. you are still my perfect little precious,” Sans cooed. As he got Red to calm down, he started draining the bath to run in fresh water. Red didn’t say a word during the entire process and didn’t make a sound as Sans pulled out and rearranged them to where Red was once again resting on him.

Red slowly went from upset to calm as Sans took care of him, until he finally spoke. “ya should probably take me back to Muffet’s soon. she’s gonna be fightin’ mad when i get back. might as well deal with it, like rippin’ off a bandage.”

“ _water_ ya talkin’ about?” Red snorted at the pun but looked up at Sans in confusion. “what? ya think i’d bring ya back to my house without the intention of keepin’ ya? told ya I was getting a house before i’d bring you home.”

Red was shocked. Surely Sans was joking.

“i… do… how?”

Sans grinned down at him, “she owed me a favor.” Red gaped like a fish for a long while, making Sans burst into loud, boisterous laughter. It took a while for it to really sink in that Red was staying with Sans. But the more he thought about it, the warmer his soul got at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Please do not be afraid to leave a comment (constructive criticism is accepted). I am looking to bettering my writing and broadening my knowledge of it.
> 
> If you would like to see some of my other works, or if you want general updates on what's going on, check out my Tumblr: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
